Batalla Por Mobius
by Azarian Armor
Summary: secuela de "La Verdad Del Origen De Tails". han pasado 7 años, la guerra es cada vez mas violenta y la gente esta cada vez mas aterrada. desde las sombras, Tails, su madre y los Freedom Fighters, planean terminar con el reino de horrores de Acorn. FINALIZADO! EPILOGO YA DISPONIBLE!
1. Chapter 1

Este fic es la secuela de La verdad del origen de tails recomiendo leer antes ese fic para entender bien este, ya que actuaria como una especie de prologo.

Batalla por Mobius Cap 1

Han pasado casi 7 largos años desde que se rebelo la verdad. Maximilian Acorn, puso a knothole bajo un terrible regimen, todo el que se le oponia terminaba muerto, al igual que toda su familia. Los freedom fighters habian sido sentenciados a muerte, pudieron escapar a tiempo, bueno, casi todos, Saffron y Ray murieron en el escape. Fue un milagro que pudiesen recuperar los cuerpos, y darles un digno entierro a ambos. Pese al dolor por la muerte de sus compañeros, se organizaron para resistir contra el padre de Sally y Elias, se escondieron bajo tierra, en una base secreta. Ni siquiera la esposa de Maximilian se salvo de la tirania recien revelada de su esposo, el la asesino en cuanto intento persuadirlo de detener esa horrible masacre, y aun asi, la enterro dignamente, iso un gran entierro, decoro las calles con afiches con la imagen de su esposa, lleno su feretro con flores hermosas y obligo a cada ciudadano que no quisiera morir, a asistir al entierro y llorar a la reina asesinada. La situacion era cada vez peor, muchisima gente muerta, ciudades pequeñas convertidas en extensiones de knothole, y esto empeoraria aun mas. Acorn estaba obligando a cada vez mas jovenes a unirse a su ejercito, planeaba expandir su imperio por todo Mobius, no se rendir a hasta que todos en el planeta lo obedecieran. -majestad, nuestro ejercito ya es suficiente para atacar station square- anuncio el capitan de su ejercito, haciendole reverencia- pero no suficientes para atacas solaris-  
>-bien, en ese caso, lancen un ataque, y solo detenganlo cuando suficientes de nuestros ciudadanos se hallan enlistado. No me importa si son niños o mujeres, quiero el ejercito mas grande!- se puso de pie, y camino hasta el balcon, admirando su reino en ruinas- no importa a que precio, yo ser el rey supremo-<br>-majestad, la persona que usted mando a llamar ya llego- dijo al acercarsele una sirvienta, temerosa, todas las sirvientas le tenian especial temor a su rey.  
>-bien, gracias- el rey la miro con lujuria, lo que iso asustar aun mas a la joven- me encargare de ti luego preciosa- se le acerco y le lamio los labios de manera lasciva, la chica, aterrada, no iso mas que temblar de miedo. El rey sonri ante esto, y se dirigio a la sala de reuniones, donde se encontrar a con la persona que mando a llamar. Era nada mas ni nada menos que Eggman. -majestad, a que debo el honor de su invitacion a su castillo?-no habia cambiado mucho en esos 7 años, solo estaba un poco mas viejo, ya algunas canas se asomaban por su gran bigote, y tenia algunas arrugas en el rostro.<br>-quiero ofrecerte una alianza, Robotnik. Ambos deseamos lo mismo, gobernar este planeta. Unete a mi y juntos seremos invencibles, ni siquiera los freedom fighters podran contra nosotros.- Maximilian sonrio con la mirada llena de codicia y crueldad.  
>-je, sabe como lograr lo que quiere, eso me gusta- ambos se estrecharon las manos- considereme su aliado, majestad. Ahora si me disculpa, preparare un peloton de soldados en el que he estado trabajando- dicho esto, el cientifico se retiro.<br>-todo marcha sobre ruedas, pronto gobernare Mobius!- rio malignamente, y se giro a ver a la sirvienta de antes- jeje, pero hasta entonces, tengo otros asuntos que atender- y fue hasta la chica, que temblaba de miedo y angustia.

Mientras tanto, en las calles de knothole, los soldados de Maximilian reprimian violentamente a la poblacion, diciendo que solo se detendrian cuando el ejercito tuviera suficientes soldados. La gente huia aterrorizada, mataban y torturaban sin piedad, pero la gente sabia que no era culpa de los soldados, sabian bien que estaban obligados a hacer tales cosas. Un soldado estaba a punto de matar a una niña pequeña, cuando fue detenido por un spin dash color azul. Los freedom fighters habian salido de su escondite para pelear. -hey! Metete con alguien de tu tamaño!- le grito el heroe azul al soldado. Sonic no habia cambiado casi nada, solo que ahora usaba guantes sin dedo, un cinturon lleno de bombas pequeñas, medicinas para 1eros auxilios, y en casos de peligro extremo, una pistola cargada.  
>El soldado intento dispararle, pero sonic esquivo facilmente y lo noqueo de un golpe.<br>-estas bien?- le pregunto a la niña ayudundola a levantarse, la pequeña lloraba sin parar- tranquila, ve y busca donde esconderte...- la niña le dio un abrazo en agradecimiento por salvarla y sali corriendo. Fue entonces que alguien empujo a sonic y le disparo a un soldado que estaba a punto de volarle la cabeza, era Amy.  
>-sonic! Ten mas cuidado! Es la cuarta vez este mes que casi te disparan!- Amy habia cambiado con la guerra, aun era dulce y tierna, pero cuando habia que pelear, cambiaba completamente. Se tornaba seria, agresiva y muy enojona. Se dejo crecer bastante el cabello, y viste unos shorts de jean, una blusa roja, un pañuelo blanco al cuello muy largo y sus botas de siempre, y llevaba una alianza de matrimonio, se habia vuelto la esposa de Elias. -je, perdon Amy, gracias- se puso de pie y le cubrio la espalda. El objetivo era llegar al centro de la ciudad deteniendo a tantos soldados como pudiesen y reunirse con los demas. Continuaron su camino, rescatando a tantos civiles como les era posible, y en el camino se encontraron con Bunnie y Antoine, los 4 siguieron peleando y llegaron al punto de reunion, donde los demas freedom fighters peleaban con todo por defenderse de los soldados, pero eran demasiados el equipo entero peleo con todas sus fuerzas, pero justo cuando pensaron que iban a ganar, llego un batallon de soldados robot, creado por Eggman. En ese tiempo el bigoton se habia vuelto aun mas peligroso, sus maquinas eran cada vez mas mortiferas y dificiles de detener. No tenian esperanza, los tenian acorralados, Vector, Sally, Shadow y Blaze estaban heridos, cada vez mas soldados llegaban y les disparaban por todos los lados. No tenian adonde correr ni como defenderse.<br>-chicos odio decirlo pero creo que es el fin -sonic disparaba a todo lo que atinaba, hasta que se quedo sin balas.  
>-demonios odio morir asi-Sally no podia ni moverse, tenia disparos en ambas piernas.<br>Antoine abrazo fuertemente a su esposa- bunnie si morimos aqui no olvides que te amo -  
>-tambien te amo Antoine - el coyote y la coneja- robot se besaron en medio de todo ese caos y destruccion (q romantico x3)<br>Un soldado de Eggman les apunto con una especie de cañon, listo para matarlos, pero justo cuando iba a disparar, una potente onda de energia arraso con todos los soldados, tanto Mobian como robots. Luego de esto, los robots explotaron sin razon aparente, como si sufrieran una sobrecarga de energia, y las armas de los soldados se volvieron arena, al ver esto los soldados salieron huyendo, aterrados.  
>-que fue eso?...-Elias busco alrededor la causa de su repentina y extra a salvacion, los demas lo imitaron. Y se sorprendieron al distinguir una silueta en medio del fuego y escombros. La silueta de un zorro de unos 15 años, cabello largo, algo de musculo, y lo que mas los sorprendi , 2 colas, largas y esponjaditas. El zorro se acerco y ya nos les cavia duda, era Tails. No les costo reconocerlo, aunque habia cambiado mucho. El cabello largo al viento, con algunas mechas de otro color, negras. Sus ojos azules, irradiaban vigor, fuerza y determinacion. Habia cambiado sus guantes blancos y sus viejos zapatos por unos guantes negros sin dedo y con correa en la muñeca, y unas botas del mismo color. Traia en la cintura una cangurera negra con su logo dibujado, y un colgante con un raro simbolo colgandole del cuello.<br>-tails?...eres tu?...-Knuckles estaba pasmado. El casi no habia cambiado, usaba el mismo traje que se ve en los comics de sonic universe (en el futuro, cuando le faltan el ojo y la mano, en este caso nomas le falta la mano)  
>-tails! N..no puedo creer que seas tu!- sonic corrio a abrazar a su amigo, pero en lugar del abrazo que esperaba, recibi un golpe en el rostro que lo tiro al suelo.<br>-no te atrevas a tocarme- le dijo friamente- me traicionaste, confie en ti cuando te necesite y me entregaste! Y aun asi esperas que te salude como si aun fueras mi amigo? Creiste en la palabra de un dictador y no en la de tu amigo, al que llamabas hermano!-le grito, sumamente enfadado.  
>-tails l..lo lamento creeme que yo no queria creer en lo que me decian pero yo confiaba en Acorn - sonic intento explicarse, triste.<br>-no me pongas excusas! Ninguno de ustedes!- miro a los demas, con la mirada llena de rabia- solo vine porque mi madre me pidio que los salve y los traiga conmigo, sino ahora serian una pila de cuerpos muertos- les dio la espalda- ahora dense prisa! Antes de que me arrepienta!- el zorro comenzo a correr, oyendo que ya venian mas soldados. Sonic y los demas lo siguieron, cargando a los heridos. Corrieron por un buen rato, hasta llegar al bosque.  
>-tails adonde vamos?...-le pregunto Amy, un poco asustada aun por la manera en que les grito antes.<br>- a casa de mi madre, ella es la razon por la que los salve, segun ella los necesita para detener a Acorn, aunque yo no entiendo porque.- en todo momento mantuvo una actitud sumamente fria, Shadow era un amor comparado con el ._.U

-tails lamentamos lo que paso es que mi padre nos iso creer que tu...-Elias intento disculparse en nombre de todos, sin saber exactamente como pedir perdon por algo asi.  
>-prefirieron creerle a el, y no a mi que fui su amigo por años. Con solo 8 años yo habia peleado a su lado miles de veces, arriesgue mi vida y lo di todo. Y como me lo agradecieron? Encerrandome y llevandome a mi ejecucion. Eso no se arregla con una simple disculpa.- el zorro iso un movimiento con la mano, y una enorme roca que cubria la entrada de un tunel oculto se movio de su lugar. Les iso señal de que lo sigan y entro al tunel. Siguieron por ese camino unos minutos, hasta llegar a un punto oculto por las montañas del lugar. Un hermoso pedacito de paraiso entre el caos de la guerra. Habia una cascada, un huerto con comida, varios prototipos de naves, y en el medio una pequeña casa de unos 3 pisos, mucho mas de lo que se podia ver en esos tiempos de guerra - por aqui- entro a la casa, y los demas lo siguieron.<br>Wild se asomo por la cocina, no habia cambiado nada, seguia igual que hacia 7 años- Miles, veo que tu 1era mision en el exterior salio bien-  
>-aun no entiendo porque me pediste que los salve- se quito la cangurera y la colgo en un perchero cerca de la entrada, luego miro a sus ex amigos- ella es mi madre, mi verdadera madre. Su nombre es Elisabeth-<br>-pueden decirme wild, no hay problema- les respondio con una sonrisa, como queriendo contrarrestar la seriedad de su hijo.  
>-porque nos trajeron aqui?- sonic fue el 1ero de su equipo en hablar desde que llegaron a la casa.<br>-miles y yo solos no podemos con Acorn, y el resto de los gobiernos de este planeta no piensan detenerlo o prefieren ver como ganar mas dinero en lugar de proteger a sus ciudadanos, ustedes han resistido bien, pero sin ayuda, moriran- les dijo seria, y casi enseguida volvio a sonreir- quieren comer algo? Prepare sopa-  
>-mamá, no seas tan amable con ellos.- le pidio el zorro, al tiempo que se sentaba en un sillon de la sala.<br>-miles, no seas maleducado, tenemos invitados, y por lo que veo algunos necesitan atencion medica, no seas holgazan, dale un uso a los poderes que te herede- despues de decirle esto se regreso a la cocina.  
>-ash! Esta bien!...-de mala manera curo las heridas de Sally, vector, blaze y Shadow, usando un extraño tipo de poder, al parecer el mismo que uso antes para salvarlos y para mover la roca.<br>-como haces eso?- le pregunto cream, timida. Pese a la guerra conservaba su personalidad tierna. Su chao ya no estaba con ella, huyo cuando la guerra comenzo (cheese cobarde DX)

- es un tipo de poder que mi madre y yo poseemos, se lo conoce como nai , o traducido, seria energia de sombras , por eso las mechas negras- el ojiazul se acomodo para atras el cabello, le molestaba en la cara- es un poder de la raza de mi madre, ellos llevan extintos mucho tiempo, nosotros somos de los ultimos.-  
>-te has vuelto muy fuerte, no?...-le pregunto el erizo azul, aun angustiado por las palabras que le dijo al verlo.<br>-si, llevo todos estos años entrenando-  
>-si quieren comer dense prisa, la sopa se enfria- aviso la coyote violeta desde el comedor. Sonic y los demas fueron hasta alli, hacia tiempo que no comian comida caliente, con la guerra no se podia ni comer adecuadamente, todo iba para el castillo y el ejercito. Wild les sirvio a todos un plato de sopa.<br>-me ire a entrenar -dijo tails, dandoles la espalda y saliendo de la casa.  
>- ojala la guerra acabe pronto, extraño como era antes -se lamento su madre.<br>-es nuestra culpa, lo traicionamos -dijo Silver, era la 1era vez en todo el dia que lo oyeron hablar, se habia vuelto callado por las cosas que vivio. Unos 3 años antes el fue capturado por los soldados para sonsacarle informacion, le hicieron cosas que lo marcaron de por vida, y de las que jamas hablo con sus compañeros.  
>-lo s por eso deben ayudar, tal vez, cuando esto acabe, miles pueda ser como antes, y quiza, tan solo quiza, vea la posibilidad de perdonar -wild suspiro, viendo por la ventana a su hijo, que se encontraba afuera entrenando- cuando acaben de comer les mostrare sus cuartos. Como son muchos quizas esten un poco apretados, lo siento.<br>-est bien, no se preocupe- le respondio Bunnie, y tomo un poco mas de sopa, ella estaba especialmente delgada, casi no comia nada por dejarle algo de comer a sus amigos o a quienes salvaban de los soldados.

Mas tarde, esa noche, tails estaba afuera, arriba del techo, contemplando las estrellas. Siempre le habia gustado hacer eso, le traia paz. Le encantaba perderse en la infinidad de estrellas, tan hermosas estaba tan inmerso en aquella vision, que no noto cuando cierto erizo azul subio al techo tambien.  
>-je puedo acompañarte?- le pregunto.<br>Tails no lo miro siquiera- como quieras-  
>Sonic se sento a su lado, y miro las estrellas tambien- linda vista no?- sonic sonrio levemente.<br>-porque le creiste?...-el zorro bajo la mirada, recordando con mucho dolor aquel dia.  
>-creeme que no queria creerle, pero me mostro fotos de la escena...los cuerpos...la sangre...me aterre y sin darme cuenta cai en su juego macabro -el azul miro a su antiguo mejor amigo, a quien aun consideraba su hermano menor- por favor perdoname Miles no hay nada que desee mas que arreglar mi error y no solo yo, todos queremos repararlo -<br>El ojiazul solo suspiro, y miro al erizo- te dire que, si me ganas en una carrera, puede que considere perdonarte- miles sonri desafiante, mirandolo como un posible amigo otra vez, como hacia mucho que no miraba a nadie.  
>-ja! Trato hecho!- sonic se puso de pie de golpe, el zorro iso lo mismo, ambos bajaron del techo y corrieron una carrera por los terrenos donde estaba oculta la casa, que eran bastante extensos por cierto. Desde adentro de la casa, Wild sonrio muy feliz al ver a su hijo asi. No podia negarlo, estaba furiosa con los freedom fighters por traicionar a su hijo 7 años atras, pero le gustaba ver a tails sonreir, ya casi nunca lo hacia. Sally se le acerco, la ardilla casi no habia cambiado, solo llevaba mas largo el cabello, y usaba un top blanco, unos jeans ajustados y sus botas y chaleco de siempre.<br>-Sra. Prower (aclaracion: no se menciono antes, pero el apellido Prower le perteneceria al difunto esposo de Wild, Niles Prower, Amadeus y Rosemary adoptaron el apellido para hacer un poco mas real el engaño, esto fue una idea un tanto retorcida de Maximilian) quisiera pedirle perdon -la ex princesa (ex porque renuncio al titulo, al igual que su hermano) le iso una pequeña reverencia, a modo de respeto y pidiendole disculpas.  
>-porque te disculpas?- le dijo sin mirarla la coyote.<br>-por todo lo que iso mi familia le juro que yo no savia nada de esto ni yo ni mi hermano, y dudo mucho que siquiera mi madre lo supiese -  
>-estas consciente de que seguramente cuando esto acabe, muchos querran verlos desterrados o muertos?- la miro de reojo, cruzandose de brazos.<br>-si, lo estoy pero aun asi, deseo ayudar, corregir los errores de mi familia, y que mi hermano y yo podamos vivir en paz- wild se sorprendio un poco al ver la mirada de la ojiazul, llena de pasion, furia, determinacion, valor, y un sinfin de cosas mas, al ver esos ojos, la ojirosa no dudo en su palabra.  
>-tendras que traicionar a tu sangre -<br>-no me importa! El ya traiciono a su sangre, al pueblo que debia proteger, a mi madre! No merece la compasion de nadie!-  
>La coyote sonrio ligeramente- entonces, me ayudaras, a mi y a mi hijo, a derrotarlo solo asi tu y tu hermano podran quedar libres del terrible legado de su familia.<p>

Fin Del Cap 1


	2. Chapter 2

Nota de autora: quiero informar que tan pronto como me sea posible, comenzare a poner dibujos de este fic en mi deviant art, el nombre de mi cuenta esta en mi profile. Les avisare en cuanto empiece a trabajar :3 aunque puede que tarde por que actualmente no tengo scanner -.-

Batalla por Mobius

Cap 2

Unos meses han pasado desde las 2 alianzas que cambiarían el rumbo de la guerra, acorn-robotnik y Prower-freedom fighters. Ambos bando sabían perfectamente que cuando llegase el momento de pelear la batalla seria dura, por lo cual se dedicaban a fortalecerse lo mas posible. Acorn juntaba más soldados para su ejército, Robotnik mejoraba sus robots, y miles y sus ahora de nuevo amigos, entrenaban duramente. Pero pese a todo hubo 2 alegrías para nuestros héroes: la noticia de un nacimiento. Amy y Elías concibieron un hijo. Aunque este no era el 1ero, varios freedom fighters ya eran padres, pero sus hijos se encontraban lejos, ocultos en una fortaleza aliada lejos de knothole. Y la 2da alegría, es el regreso de la muerte del gran amor de miles. Paso esos 7 años entrenando sus poderes, para lograr su cometido, revivir a cosmo atraves de la semilla que ella dejo. Y finalmente, cuando sus esperanzas ya estaban esfumándose, lo logro. El nai, el poder que poseen tails y su madre, en manos de quien sepa usarlo bien, es capaz de regresar a los muertos, si dejaron algo de ellos en este mundo, en este caso la semilla, tristemente esto no funcionaria con el padre de tails, por que no quedo nada de él, Acorn iso que quemaran su cadáver, y todo lo que wild pudiese usar. Se imaginaran la felicidad que sintieron todos, cuando al despertar una mañana encontraron a la seedrian, sana y salva, tendida en el suelo del jardín donde antes había estado plantado el brote de la semilla. Pero aparte de las alegrías, también había tristezas enormes. Ash había muerto. Una noche salió de los terrenos donde se ocultaban, queriendo ir y enfrentar solo al enemigo, creyendo que podría hacerles frente. Subestimo gravemente al enemigo, y casi pone en peligro a sus compañeros, al intentar regresar al escondite en el bosque, pero lo hirieron mortalmente antes de llegar, y lo dejaron ahí, en medio del bosque. Hubiera muerto solo si no fuera porque mina llego corriendo tras notar su ausencia, luego de que el enemigo se fue, y lo vio agonizando. La chica iso todo lo posible por ayudar a su amado, pero lo más que pudo, fue estar junto a él, cuando daba su ultimo respiro. Mina lloro por días, lamentándose no haber estado ahí para ayudarlo, preguntándose cómo le explicaría a su hija que su padre murió, cuando la guerra acabase y fuera a reencontrarse con ella. No se separo de la tumba de su amado en toda la noche del entierro, como si aun quisiera acompañarlo hasta el final. Solo lograron separarla de la tumba donde ahora descansaba su amado, cuando recibieron noticias sobre la guerra por tv. Una empresa llamada Sakura Inc., le estaba haciendo frente a Acorn, mandando soldados robots contra su ejército, estos nuevos robots eran más fuertes, más rápidos y con mejor armamento que los que Acorn tenía a su disposición. Sakura inc. era además, unas de las pocas empresas en Mobius que no ayudaba a Acorn, todas las demás lo hacían por un simple motivo: dinero. En cambio Sakura inc. Constantemente mandaba provisiones a quienes se resistían al dictamen de Acorn, comida, medicamentos, armas defensivas, etc. Sonic se emociono al oír todo eso, el conoce a la perfección a la jefa y fundadora de Sakura inc., es su media hermana mayor, Sae. Creo que debería explicar mejor este detalle. Sonic es hijo de un guerrero, actualmente fallecido, muy poderoso, pero también mujeriego. Su nombre era Murdoc, y en sus viajes por el planeta, enamoro a muchas mujeres, con las cuales tuvo varios hijos, esto incluye claro, a la madre de sonic, provocando claro el nacimiento del erizo azul, que además tiene varios hermanos y hermanas. Pero sonic únicamente conoce a Sae, y a la hermana que le sigue y gemela de esta, kida. Sae es sumamente inteligente, aun más que el propio Eggman, y fundo Sakura inc. para darle buen uso a su intelecto. Pero al iniciar la guerra no volvió a saber de ella, se rumoreaba que se escondió a hacer planes para detener a Acorn, y ahora estaba confirmado.

-bueno, tenemos a mi hermana de nuestro lado, es algo bueno, no? – sonic sonrió como siempre lo hacía, feliz al saber al fin de su hermana.

-tenemos que encontrarnos con ella- sin perder tiempo wild comenzó a preparar todo para el viaje, con ayuda de su hijo construyeron meses atrás una nave suficientemente grande como para viajar todos en ella.- si es nuestra aliada tenemos que ir y hacer planes- los demás asintieron y le ayudaron con los preparativos. Partieron cuando ya había anochecido, había que ser sumamente cuidadosos para que el enemigo no los descubriese.

Pero cuando salieron no contaban con algo, las tropas de Acorn aumentaron la vigilancia desde que ocurrió lo de Ash, sospechaban que se escondían por esa zona. Tails, quien iba pilotando la nave, iso lo posible por qué no los detectaran, pero justo cuando iban alejándose uno de los motores fallo, y el enemigo los descubrió. La nave iba cayendo, tails iso todo lo posible por mantenerlos en el aire, pero los soldados de Acorn les dispararon directo a los propulsores de la nave, y esta cayo más rápido, sin posibilidad de detener la caída. Todo mundo se agarro de donde pudo y se estrellaron violentamente contra el suelo. Milagrosamente nadie salió herido de gravedad, y emprendieron la huida antes de que el enemigo los capturase, wild salió última, tras ver que todos salieran sin problema de la nave estrellada, pero al hacer esto permitió que un soldado de Acorn le disparase en la pierna, inmovilizándola y haciéndola gritar de dolor.

-mamá!- grito tails al oírla, e intento volver para ayudarla.

-no! Miles tú ve con ellos! Yo estaré bien!- ordeno la coyote, y creo una pared de roca, separando a ambos bandos, y quedando a merced del enemigo. Tails iso un esfuerzo por no ir y desobedecer, savia que sus amigos lo necesitaban, asique los acompaño en la fuga del lugar. Los soldados de Acorn golpearon a wild en la cabeza, dejándola inconsciente, y se la llevaron. En el transcurso de su traslado, wild aun inconsciente revivió en su mente el momento más oscuro de su vida.

_.:Flash back:._

_Era una noche tranquila, silenciosa, con una luna hermosa iluminando el cielo. En una casa en las afueras del bosque, una joven familia acababa de disfrutar una rica cena, una coyote muy hermosa, de largo cabello negro y ojos fucsias, ordenaba un poco, para luego llevar a su hijo recién nacido a dormir. El pequeño descansaba en brazos de su padre, ambos son idénticos, excepto porque el pequeño tiene 2 esponjadas y suaves colas, igual que su madre. El mayor, de nombre Niles, pasaba horas jugando con su primogénito, al cual adoraba. Se asombro un poco al ver que su hijo demostraba cierto conocimiento, mayor al de un pequeño normal de su edad._

_-wild, creo que nuestro hijo salió a ti jeje- rio el zorro, viendo a su mujer._

_-no exageres je- le respondió ella, dándole un beso en la frente._

_-no exagero, lo presiento, el salió con tu inteligencia- le sonrió a su esposa e hijo- lo sé en mi corazón, el será grande- la decisión y seguridad en la voz de su esposo enterneció a la coyote, y en respuesta lo beso. Pero el lindo momento no duro, Niles paro las orejas, al oír algo extraño afuera, se asomo por la ventana y vio a un grupo de soldados rodeando la casa, de inmediato se asusto- wild…ve a esconderte y llévate a miles, ya!- wild al verlo tan asustado no dudo, cargo a su hijo y corrió a ocultarse en el sótano, siempre intentando mantener tranquilo a su pequeño._

_-demonios…-Niles corrió a su habitación a buscar su arma, la tenia escondida en caso d una situación asi. El odiaba las armas, pero tenía una familia que proteger. Espero en la sala, apuntando a la puerta, solo esperando al momento de disparar. La puerta se abrió de golpe y empezó la lluvia de balas. Niles disparo tantas veces como pudo, intentando derribar al enemigo, pero cayó herido, incapaz de moverse debido al dolor. Los soldados empezaron a registrar la casa, buscando a su esposa y a su hijo. Desesperado, intento levantarse, sin éxito. Aterrado, vio como bajaban hasta el sótano, y sacaban a rastras a su mujer y a su hijo, el cual lloraba- déjenlos!-le pisaron fuertemente el rostro, era el rey Maximilian Acorn, aquel cuyos antepasados usurparon el trono de su familia. _

_-je, veo que aún quedan de ustedes- dijo con desprecio el falso rey_

_-aléjate de mi familia! Mátame a mí y déjalos en paz!-grito, desesperado por salvar a quienes amaba._

_-no pienso hacer caso a las suplicas de un insecto como tu- iso una señal, sus soldados sujetaron fuertemente a la mujer, que se negaba a soltar a su hijo- sáquenle al engendro- los soldados arrancaron al recién nacido de los brazos de su madre, la cual lloraba desesperada, intentando usar sus poderes para defenderse ella y su familia, pero antes de que lograra hacer algo, la pusieron de rodillas en el suelo, obligándola a ver como mataban a su esposo ante ella, y se llevaban a su hijo. Después de eso todo se puso negro._

_ de Flash Back:._

Wild despertó de golpe, encontrándose tirada y atada en el suelo de un transporte de prisioneros. Estaba siendo llevada hasta el castillo de Knothole. A su alrededor habían unos 6 guardias armados, vigilándola. Sin perder tiempo ideo un plan. Si la llevaban a knothole, podría escapar y llegar hasta Maximilian. Fingió seguir inconsciente en lo que duro el resto del viaje, y la bajaron del transporte. Fue entonces que vio la oportunidad de actuar. Cuando le desataron las piernas para que caminase, le pego un rodillazo a un guardia en la entrepierna, lo mismo iso con otro que la ataco por detrás, y como pudo tomo un cuchillo que este tenía en mano, usándolo para liberarse. Más guardias venían, asi que uso el Nai para inmovilizarlos y huir, escondiéndose en las sombras. Los guardias declararon estado de emergencia, buscándola como locos, sin suerte.

Wild logro llegar hasta el castillo, abriéndose paso con sus poderes, hasta entrar al castillo del tirano atraves de una ventana sin vigilar. Estaba adentro, la primera fase de su plan estaba completa. Ahora solo debía completar el resto. Debía terminar con esa guerra ese mismo día.

Fin Del Cap 2


	3. Chapter 3  final

Notas de autora: jeje, nos acercamos al final. O quizás no, nunca se sabe, no sé si quiero que este fic termine tan pronto, pero también quiero acabarlo porque ya tiene mucho de retraso. Ya veremos qué pasa

Batalla Por Mobius

Cap 3

.: Tails POV :.

_Demonios! Acorn tiene a mi madre!...tengo que pensar rápido, Acorn podría hacerle cualquier barbaridad si no me doy prisa…está decidido. Iremos a knothole hoy mismo. No dejaremos que esta guerra se mantenga mucho tiempo mas, ni dejare a mi madre a merced de ese traidor!_

.: Fin Tails POV:.

Tails y sus amigos prepararon sus armas, se alistaron para pelear. Todos estaban dispuestos a morir si era el precio a pagar por su libertad. Elías tenía miedo, se enfrentaría a su propia sangre, pero lo hacía por el mismo motivo, por Amy, y por el hijo que tendrían, daba gracias al cielo que se quedaron a salvo en casa. Sonic cargo su pistola, deseando lo que años atrás, ni loco habría pensado que siquiera pasaría por su mente, que una de esas balas acabara entre los ojos de Maximilian Acorn. Knuckles se coloco sobre los propios picos de sus manos unos mucho más grandes, de metal. En esos 7 años se volvió un tanto frio, no le importaba matar, porque sabía perfectamente lo que podía pasar su flaqueaba, Mobius dependía de él y de los demás. No podían darse el lujo de dudar ante el enemigo.

-todos listos?- pregunto tails con voz firme, sus compañeros asintieron- bien –subió a una roca, de modo que todos pudieran verlo bien- escuchen, esto no será sencillo, Acorn tiene robots vigilando cada extensión de tierra en knothole. Pero tenemos a la hermana de sonic de nuestro lado, aunque no hayamos podido contactarla. Nosotros enfrentamos a Robotnik y a muchos enemigos más cientos de veces, Mephiles, Black Knight, metal sonic, y muchos más incontables veces! y podremos vencer esta vez, podemos hacerlo, podemos ganar… no, debemos ganar! Por Mobius!- grito alzando su puño, resplandeciente de una luz morada debido a su Nai. Sus amigos le siguieron el grito, alzando sus puños de la misma manera. Todos determinados a acabar con la tiranía de Acorn ese mismo día. Sonic miro a tails confiado y listo para luchar, la misma mirada que tails había visto en su amigo incontables veces, y le regreso la mirada. Sin perder más tiempo, los freedom fighters se dirigieron a toda velocidad hacia knothole, dirigidos por el team sonic al frente. Los soldados robots no tardaron en detectarlos, y la pelea comenzó.

En otra parte, wild corría sin parar por los inmensos pasillos del castillo de Acorn, el lugar estaba plagado de soldados, pero no tuvo mucho problema para vencerlos sin ser llamar la atención de más soldados. La agilidad y velocidad de sus movimientos habría sorprendido a cualquiera, si la hubieran visto claro. Buscaba a Acorn casi con desesperación, sabía que no tardarían en notar la gran cantidad de soldados heridos que dejaba a su paso. El tiempo era lo más valioso en esos instantes, un error y acabaría con una bala en el cráneo. Oyó voces y se oculto, pero no duro mucho tiempo escondida, reconoció la voz principal. Era Maximilian Acorn. El hombre que le arrebato sin piedad todo lo que amaba, aquel que con su muerte le regresaría a su amado esposo. Las ansias por lanzarse sobre el ya anciano dictador recorrieron cada cm de su ser, pero con gran esfuerzo se contuvo, tenía que averiguar si estaba solo o si tendría que pelear para llegar hasta él. Se asomo apenas, sonrió con malicia al verlo solo, haciendo una especie de monologo sobre su autoproclamada gloria. Unas largas y filosas garras de metal hicieron acto de presencia en sus manos, tras mucho experimentar logro implantárselas con ayuda de su hijo Miles, fue doloroso, pero había llegado el momento de darles uso a esas mortíferas garras. Sus bellos ojos rosados se volvieron rojos, rojos como la sangre, un bello y mortal color carmesí. Y sin dudarlo ni por un segundo más se lanzo sobre Acorn.

-captúrenlos! El rey los quiere vivos o muertos!- gritaba un soldado de Acorn, segundos antes de ser abatido por un spin dash azul a toda potencia, estampándolo contra una casa en ruinas. La batalla entre los soldados y los freedom fighters era cada minuto más violenta, hasta ahora los héroes no habían tenido bajas, pero el enemigo los superaba en número. Shadow disparaba a diestra y siniestra, riendo como sociópata (eso va dedicado a mi Onee-Chan Marie XD!). Ataques, balas, golpes, patadas y demás volaban por los aires, mientras los héroes luchaban por abrirse paso hacia la fortaleza donde el tirano se ocultaba. Tails se concentro y cargo un ataque, un soldado aprovecho para atacarlo, pero fue abatido por un robot aliado. El ejército de Sae había llegado.

-Sae!- grito sonic, feliz al reconocer la nave insignia de su hermana acercándose. La nave era inmensa, una nave de batalla armada hasta el último tornillo, de color negro con decoraciones violetas, y al frente de este lo que parecía ser una especie de ojo de gato violeta, el cual se abría para dejar ver un enorme cañón. El cañón disparo una bala ardiendo en fuego color negro, y se estrello violentamente contra una de las murallas del castillo Acorn, abriendo paso al interior de la fortaleza. Sin perder tiempo los freedom fighters corrieron hasta la brecha en las defensas del castillo, mientras las tropas de Sae les cubrían la espalda. Una gata de pelaje negro, hermoso cabello blanco, ojos violetas, senos grandes, y vistiendo un traje negro y violeta observaba como sus tropas hacían frente al enemigo, son una sonrisa de satisfacción grabada en su hermoso rostro. Oprimió unos botones en el tablero de controles delante de ella, y el cañón volvió a disparar, derribando las defensas aéreas de Acorn que intentaban, en vano, derribar su nave. Puso a su 1er oficial al mando, y sin dudarlo tomo su katana y bajo de la nave usando un extreme gear, dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hasta el castillo enemigo.

Wild y Acorn peleaban ferozmente, ambos con las ropas desgarradas, sangrando y aunque ambos estaban ya agotados, ninguno se rendía. Wild tenía el odio puro en sus bellos ojos, ese día destruiría a quien destruyo su felicidad, o moriría en el intento. A Maximilian solo le importaba vencer a su adversaria, no dejaría que nadie le quitara todo aquello por lo que derramo tanta sangre, no sin pelear. Wind peleaba y se defendía con sus garras metálicas, que conforme la peleaba avanzaba ella iba haciendo más largas, Acorn usaba su espada, la batalla iba muy pareja, tal vez demasiado, debían hacer algo para equilibrar las cosas. Y Maximilian vio la oportunidad, apenas wild se detuvo por un segundo a recobrar el aliento, el la empujo, lanzándola por un enorme ventanal que adornaba una de las paredes del castillo.

-jeje, adiós maldita- sonrió para sí, creyéndose el ganador. Soltando su espada, grave error.

-adiós a ti hijo de puta!- Acorn volteo aterrado, al ver que wild estaba ante él, flotando donde antes estaba el hermoso ventanal, volando del mismo modo que su hijo miles, usando sus 2 largas y fuertes colas a modo de hélices- jeje, me extrañaste? –sonrió con malicia, lanzándose sobre Maximilian, clavándole sus garras en los costados, haciéndolo gritar de dolor. Acorn intento recuperar su espada, pero wild no lo dejo, lo empujo violentamente, alejándolo de la espada que yacía tirada en el suelo. Maximilian gruño de dolor, agarrándose los costados heridos, hasta que fue levantado del cuello por la coyote, que lo miraba aun con los ojos rojos, como de demonio.

-si vas a matarme hazlo ya maldita!-grito, furioso.

-je, no, aun te necesito vivo. Por ahora- wild sonrió sádica, mostrando sus filosos colmillos. Y se llevo a Acorn a rastras, no sin antes atarlo y amordazarlo

La sed de venganza recorría hasta la última célula del cuerpo de wild, quería vengarse, quería que Acorn sufriese, que pagase con su dolor todo el daño que causo. Lo llevo hasta una habitación del castillo, la primera que encontró, lo ato firmemente a una cama que se encontraba ahí, y sacando de nuevo sus agarras, empezó a trazar en su mente la mejor manera de hacerle sufrir físicamente. Acorn forcejeaba como loco, intentaba gritar pero la mordaza se lo impedía. Wild sonrió, y se le acerco, recorriendo con las filosas garras de metal el contorno del rostro del dictador, provocándole cortes bastante profundos.

-tanta sangre derramada injustamente. Tanto dolor, tanta miseria, tanta crueldad…para qué? Para acabar entre mis garras. Uno cosecha lo que siembra Maximilian, y es hora de que tengas los que mereces. Tranquilo, será rápido y no vas a morir aun, tengo mejores planes para tu miserable vida- wild hablaba con calma, en un tono casi alegre, con una mirada que aterraría a cualquiera. Y sin esperar mucho tiempo mas, sus garras empezaron a recorrer desde la cara, hasta el cuello y luego el pecho de Maximilian, cortando de paso las ropas que lo cubrían. Acorn se retorcía, sintiendo como las filosas garras desgarraban su piel lentamente. Wild sonrió ante esto, pero antes de que pudiese continuar, recibió un duro golpe en la cabeza, que la dejo inconsciente.

Pasaron las horas, la pelea no se detenía, los freedom fighters, en medio de toda esa lucha, sintieron el dolor de perder a una compañera. Cream, tan inocente y dulce como siempre fue, sintió piedad por un soldado enemigo herido, y este la mato. Sin piedad ni remordimiento, le apunto con su arma a la cabeza y tiro del gatillo. Vector presencio tal acto de crueldad, como le quitaban a la niña que amaba como a una hija, después de que, en los comienzos de la guerra, su amada vanilla fuera asesinada, y el adoptase a cream como su hija. Jamás llego a decirle a vanilla cuanto la amaba, cream era todo lo que le quedaba de su amada. Y ahora se la habían arrebatado también. Ya no pudo contenerse, tanto dolor acumulado en su pecho exploto violentamente, y sin importarle ya nada mato a aquel soldado, haciendo honor a su especie, usando cada gramo de fuerza en sus fauces para despedazarlo lenta y dolorosamente, hasta matarlo. Miro el cuerpo sin vida de la conejita, y sin importarle en lo más mínimo la batalla, la cargo y puso su cadáver en un lugar seguro, luego le daría una sepultura digna, ahora debía encargarse de quien comenzó todo, Acorn. Sonic por su parte, corría a toda velocidad por el castillo, buscando indicio alguno de Acorn, ya habían recorrido cada cm del condenado castillo sin suerte. Y eso no era todo, Sally no aparecía por ningún lado, temían que su padre la hubiese capturado también a ella. Ya se estaban haciendo a la idea de que el tirano escapo, cuando una voz los llamo desde afuera del castillo, era Maximilian. Sin dudarlo un segundo nuestros héroes corrieron hacia donde este se encontraba, para verse rodeados de soldados armados hasta los dientes, y a Acorn sosteniendo su espada con el filo contra el cuello de wild, quien se encontraba atada a un pilar de roca. Pero lo que más les sorprendió, fue ver a Sally, junto a Maximilian, usando uno de los vestidos de princesa que solía usar, y su corona.

-Sally! Qué demonios significa esto? -grito Elías, enfurecido.

-jeje, que parece? –Sally les apuntaba con un arma, lista para disparar.

-traidora!- grito blaze, enfurecida de tal manera que un aura de fuego la rodeaba

-cuando acabe con ustedes, volveré a ser la amada princesa Sally, y ustedes un montón de cadáveres pudriéndose bajo tierra- sonrió con malicia- esto les enseñara, a no meterse con los Acorn!-sonrió con desdén, creyéndose ya la ganadora.

-nunca serás amada. Porque el amor se gana, y tú no lo mereces- la voz de wild sonaba fría, llena de odio.

-cállate! Mírate! Eres patética!-rio Sally, estaba perdiendo la cordura

-patética yo? Por qué? Tengo gente que me ama, lucho con mi vida por quienes amo, y sé que me recordaran cuando muera. Tu eres una arpía traicionera, mereces lo peor, perra-rio wild, y en respuesta Acorn le iso un corte en el cuello, apenas suficiente para sacarle unas gotas de sangre.

-jeje, la guerra acabo niños, y gane yo!-Acorn rio, victorioso, alejo el filo del cuello de wild, solo para tomar impulso para apuñalarla. Pero cuando el filo de la espalda estaba a cm del pecho del coyote, un disparo le dio en la mano, quemándosela y arrancándole el arma de las manos- aarrrggg!- grito de dolor, agarrándose la mano herida y vio quien le disparo. Fue el propio Dr Eggman. Los freedom fighters vieron atónitos a su viejo enemigo.

-jeje, lo siento Max, pero temo que nuestra sociedad acabo- presiono un botón del egg carrier, desactivando a todos sus soldados robots- no voy a compartir el dominio de Mobius contigo, si conquisto este planeta será por mi propia genialidad!-

-maldito traidor!- bramo con odio Acorn. Con un rápido movimiento recobro su espada e intento clavársela en el cuello, prefería morir a perder. Pero recibo un golpe a toda potencia en el estomago, que lo tiro al suelo, fue Elías, su propio hijo.

-Elías…traidor! Soy tu padre maldita sea!-

-los únicos traidores aquí son tu y Sally. Nos traicionaron de la peor manera!- grito, furioso y lleno de rencor. Maximilian le gruño enojado e intento huir. Tails no se iso esperar y se lanzo contra el traidor, sujetándole las manos con unas esposas hechas de nai, Sally se lanzo sobre él con la intensión de herirlo, pero de nuevo uso su nai, provocándole a la princesa traidora una descarga eléctrica que la dejo en el suelo, apenas consiente, y con vector y Knuckles sujetándola. Sonic y Shadow liberaron a wild, quien miro a Acorn con odio en su mirada.

-por fin tu miserable vida tendrá un uso, maldito- dijo mientras se retiraba la campera y la blusa, su largo y bonito cabello cubrió sus atributos, pero eso no es lo que importa. Importa que el símbolo del Huokei tatuado en su espalda estaba resplandeciendo, señal de que estaba a punto de ser usado. Acorn intento retroceder, aterrado.

! No usaras ese maldito símbolo conmigo!- grito, sabía perfectamente lo que wild haría.

-no? quien lo dice? Y quien va a hacer caso a tus suplicas? Miles de personas te suplicaron piedad, y a ti no te importo, solo querías cumplir un objetivo enfermizo, esto es lo que mereces – una suave aura blanca empezó a rodear el cuerpo de wild, y el símbolo del huokei se dibujo en el suelo, tails y los demás retrocedieron, saliendo del circulo y dejando a Acorn dentro. Acorn se retorcía como loco, en un desesperado intento de liberarse, en vano. La luz del huokei fue formando un pilar de luz multicolor, y Acorn grito de dolor, mientras se iba desvaneciendo como si el viento se lo llevase. Sally grito, intentando soltarse del agarre del Echidna y el cocodrilo para ir por su padre. El cuerpo de Maximilian desapareció por completo, ante la mirada atenta de los freedom fighters, Eggman y las personas de knothole, que observaban desde abajo, habían salido de sus escondites al ver ese hermoso pilar de luz. Wild centro en su mente todos los recuerdos de su amado esposo que tenia, desesperada por que funcionara. Recordó cuando eran apenas unos niños, se conocieron jugando en el bosque, a la tierna edad de 5 años. Se hicieron grandes amigos, y al llegar a la adolescencia, Niles se le declaro. Al cumplir ambos 21 años se casaron, y cuando tenían 24 nació Miles. Iso presente en su mente cada uno de esos momentos tan hermosos, esto la iso llorar. La luz del huokei se iso tan fuerte que fue imposible ver. Todo mundo se cubrió los ojos para no dañarse con la luz. Vector no pudo evitar pensar en vanilla y cream, las mujeres que más amo, que adoro con su alma, y que le fueron arrebatadas cruelmente. Mina pensó en su amado Ash, lo amaba tanto, y no pudo hacer nada por salvarle la vida. La luz multicolor se fue apagando débilmente, dejando ver un cuerpo tendido donde antes había estado Acorn. Wild se acerco lentamente, llorando.

…- wild no daba crédito a lo que veía, después de tanto dolor, su esposo estaba de nuevo ante ella, tal y como seria si nunca hubiese muerto. Lo miro detenidamente, idéntico a su amado hijo, un zorro color amarillo brillante, hermosos ojos azules, ese flequito que siempre le pareció tan simpático. Su amado Niles estaba de nuevo con ella- Niles!- se lanzo a los brazos de su marido, llorando de felicidad.

…- el zorro adulto no podría creer tampoco lo que estaba pasando, estaba vivo de nuevo, con su amada esposa abrazándolo. Sin dudarlo la abraza con fuerza, llorando de emoción. Tails se acerco un poco, sin poder evitar unirse al llanto. Niles noto su presencia y se quedo atónito al verlo- ?... ?...-

-si papá…soy yo…-tails le sonrió, y wild lo atrajo con ellos, uniéndolo al abrazo. Por primera vez en muchos años, la familia entera estaba reunida. Pero no eran los únicos, el huokei es más poderoso de lo que creían. Ese maravilloso poder revivió también a Vanilla y Cream, que estaban ambas en brazos de vector, que lloraba de emoción y de alegría al tenerlas de nuevo con él, y sin dudarlo beso a vanilla en los labios, declarándole asi todo el amor que le tenía, ella lo abrazo más fuerte, correspondiéndole. Por otro lado, mina y ash se besaban fogosamente, pasaron apenas unos meses separados, pero para ellos fue una tortuosa eternidad.

Niles miro a su esposa, y luego al reino en ruinas, se puso de pie con ayuda de su esposa, y dejo que los sobrevivientes de la masacre provocada por Acorn lo vieran bien.

-ciudadanos de knothole, declaro el final de esta horrible guerra. Y declaro que el control del trono volverá a ser de la familia Prower, como siempre debió ser, reparare todo el daño que la familia Acorn causo a este reino. Lo juro como que mi nombre es Niles Nicolai Prower!- el pueblo lo aclamo, celebrando el final de esa pesadilla. Sonic recogió la corona que antes había usado Maximilian, corona que siempre debió tener, y la coloco en la cabeza del verdadero rey.

The End


	4. Chapter 4 epilogo

Nuestra historia llego a su final, espero que haya gustado y que disfruten con este epilogo que escribí n n

Batalla Por Mobius – Epilogo

Pasaron 2 años más, las reconstrucciones tomaron bastante tiempo y esfuerzo, pero valió la pena. En el 2do aniversario del final de la guerra, knothole había vuelto a su antiguo esplendor. El castillo fue reconstruido, pero quitando todo rastro del régimen anterior. Sally fue encarcelada bajo el cargo de traición, al contrario de Elías, que por su ayuda fue nombrado caballero de la corona Prower. En el reino se produjo lo denominado "Baby Boom", este término se utiliza cuando, después de un periodo prolongado de guerra, se incrementa la cantidad de embarazos, un modo de reponer a la población perdida, o es lo que tengo entendido. La hija de Amy y Elías nació sana y fuerte, la llamaron Roxanne Elise Acorn, una preciosa ardillita color café claro, cabellera rosada y ojitos azules. Los hijos de los demás freedom fighters se reunieron con sus padres, y ahora todos vivían en el knothole renacido de sus cenizas. Pero esto no era todo, Shadow se le declaro a nuestro héroe azul, y se volvieron pareja (wiiii! Yaoi! :D esto se lo dedico a todas las yaoistas que estén leyendo, en especial a mi Onee-Chan Marie XD), vector y vanilla se casaron en una ceremonia sencilla, en una hermosa noche a la luz de la luna. Knuckles se reunió con su amada esposa, ella estaba embarazada cuando la guerra comenzó, por lo cual se fue a esconderse junto a sus hijos. Bueno, creo que me estoy desviando del tema principal, este es que en el castillo Prower, se estaba llevando a cabo un evento muy especial. Todo el castillo estaba vestido de gala, igual que las calles del reino y sus alrededores, por qué? Por la boda del príncipe Miles y su amada flor, Cosmo. Todo estaba decorado con bellas rosas amarillas, el suave perfume inundaba cada rincón del castillo. La reina wild se paseaba por el castillo donde dentro de unos minutos se celebraría la boda de su hijo mayor, y digo mayor, porque ya mostraba un prominente y abultado vientre, señal de que pronto nacería su siguiente heredero, esta vez una niña. Se detuvo a admirar un cuadro que colgaba de una pared, de ella y su amado esposo, pintado durante los días de la reconstrucción. Tanto dolor, sufrimiento y lucha valieron la pena, recupero todo lo que perdió y tenía más de lo que habría podido pedir, mucho más. Sintió como unos fuertes brazos la abrazaban por la espalda con delicadeza y volteo a ver a su amado esposo Niles, mirándola con ternura.

-lamento que hallas tenido que pasar por tanto…-le dijo con un dejo de tristeza

-no importa ya, por que valió la pena- le respondió ella con una gran sonrisa, y beso con ternura los labios de su adorado kitsune. Por otro lugar del castillo, tails se preparaba para la ceremonia, junto a sus amigos y su padrino, quien por supuesto es el erizo azul. No estaba nervioso, sino sumamente feliz, recupero a su familia, derroco a Maximilian y ahora se casaría con la mujer que amaba, y quien, en secreto todavía, le daría un hijo. Se encontraba inmerso en estos recuerdos, hasta que una fuerte palmada en la espalda lo iso reaccionar.

-jeje, listo tails?- sonic le sonrió como siempre, ya era hora.

-más listo que nunca- sonrió, acomodándose un poco el cabello rubio y negro

-oye nunca te pregunte, que le paso a tu cabello? Jeje –sonic rio, señalando el cabello oscuro, que resaltaba tanto entre el rubio color del zorro.

-cuando empezó a entrenar con el nai se me oscureció, según parece es común en mi raza, por eso mi madre es de pelaje lila y cabello negro-

-ahh, ya entiendo, igual te queda bien- ambos rieron

-je, saben? Temí que un día asi jamás llegaría, con lo menso que es sonic seguro iba a acabar muerto- se burlo Knuckles, recibiendo un zape por parte de Shadow- hey!-

-no hables asi de mi novio- le dijo molesto, casi gruñendo

-Shadow, no es para tanto –le calmo sonic, dándole un beso, y recibiendo como respuesta un abrazo y un par de quejas de sus amigos.

-arrg! No en público!- se quejo Knuckles, no es que tuviera nada en contra del Yaoi, pero le resultaba raro ver a esos 2 erizos que tanto solían pelear besarse e esa manera, mas desde que hacía unos meses, los sorprendió "dándose cariño" en el bosque.

-llorón- se burlaron ambos erizos al unisonó. Y sin perder ya más tiempo se dirigieron al salón principal, donde se realizaría la boda. Sonic sonrió para sí, sin poder evitar recordar tantos momentos vividos con su hermanito menor, ya desde que se conocieron fueron muy unidos, por eso se sentían como su fuesen hermanos, se querían mucho, y jamás se perdonaría por haber desconfiado de él en el pasado, por culpa de Acorn. Pero eso no importaba, ese momento amargo ya paso, y ahora su hermanito se casaría, y pese a que es un secreto, el ya savia que sería tío. Llegaron hasta el salón principal, muchos de los presentes reverenciaron a tails, por su posición de príncipe, el solo sonrió avergonzado, le daba algo de pena tanta formalidad dirigida a él. Tranquilamente camino hasta su lugar, seguido por sonic, Knuckles y Shadow, sus demás amigos estaban sentados en las bancas ahí colocadas, frente a un bonito altar adornado con flores amarillas y blancas. El rey Niles, quien casaría a la pareja, se encontraba en su lugar, portando su corona y un traje de gala, al igual que su hijo, wild estaba en una banca hasta adelante, su avanzado estado le impedía quedarse de pie. Niles le sonrió a su hijo, quien le devolvió el gesto, y una suave melodía inundo el lugar.

Todos los presentes voltearon a ver como la hermosa novia hacia acto de presencia, siendo llevaba del brazo por el propio vector, quien se ofreció a acompañarla, como si cumpliera el rol de su padre. Cosmo lucia radiante, como la más hermosa flor, vestía un bello vestido blanco, que conforme se iba acercando al borde de la falda se volvía color rosado rojizo, como las flores de su cabeza. Unos pétalos de seda transparente adornaban desde la parte superior del vestido hasta la cintura, ceñido como un corsé hasta llegar a sus caderas, ahí se soltaban libremente. El escote corazón del vestido estaba adornado con una pequeña gema roja, como el amuleto que cosmo solía llevar. Unas mangas de seda transparente, similar a más pétalos de flor de borde rojo, completaban el vestido. Complementado con un delicado recogido en su cabello, un sencillo collar con una medallita en forma de flor blanca, un maquillaje suave y un largo velo, conformado con más pétalos de seda, solo que muchísimo más largos, llenos de brillo. Un leve sonrojo cereza inundaba sus mejillas, sin apartar sus bellos ojos azules de los de su amado, tan azules y brillantes como los de ella. Casi sin darse cuenta se llevo la mano al vientre sonriendo. Miles le regreso la sonrisa, y en cuanto estuvo junto a él le tomo la mano, feliz de finalmente hacerla su esposa.

Niles sonrió, y sin esperar más hablo- queridos amigos, familia y demás, nos encontramos reunidos en este día tan hermoso, para celebrar el matrimonio del Príncipe Miles "Tails" Prower, y de Lady Cosmo (nota: creo que cabe aclarar, que tras la guerra el rey les dio titulo a sonic y a los demás, como recompensa por su ayuda). El amor es la más hermosa bendición que puede haber en esta vida, porque gracias a el llegan mas bendiciones y mas alegrías enormes. El amor de mi hijo y su flor, traspaso la barrera de la muerte, y se hace mas fuerte cada día. Estamos aquí hoy para celebrar ese amor, y ser testigos de la unión eterna de estas 2 almas –miro a los novios, esperando su aprobación para proseguir, ambos asintieron y el sonrió- bien, Miles "Tails" Prower, aceptas a Cosmo Seedrian como tu esposa, para amarla y respetarla, en la riqueza y la pobreza, hoy, mañana y hasta el día que mueras?- pregunto, mirando a su hijo.

-acepto- respondió el zorro, sin una pisca de duda o miedo en su voz. Sin hacerse esperar tomo el anillo que le acerco Sonic y con delicadeza lo coloco en el anular de su amada flor, que lo miraba con lágrimas de felicidad amenazando con salir de sus bellos ojos.

-Cosmo Seedrian, aceptas a Miles "Tails" Prower como tu esposo, para amarlo y cuidarlo, en la salud y la enfermedad, hoy, mañana y siempre hasta que mueras?- pregunto Niles, sonriéndole a la novia.

A Cosmo le costaba articular palabra, tenía un nudo en la garganta a causa del llanto contenido, pero logro decir con voz suave- acepto…-una lagrima de pura felicidad resbalo por su mejilla, por suerte Rouge previo esta situación y uso maquillajes resistentes al agua. Tomo el anillo que le correspondía a su amado y se lo coloco en el anular, sin poder evitar dejar escapar otra lagrima.

-si alguno de los presentes conoce algún impedimento para celebrar esta unión, que hable ahora o calle para siempre.- el silencio inundo el salón. Nadie, ni siquiera el propio Eggman, que se encontraba entre los invitados, hablo (si, Eggman fue. Tras traicionar a Maximilian se volvió aliado del reino Prower, que les puedo decir? Eggman me agrada XD). Niles sonrió ante ese silencio- bien, por el poder que recae en mí, yo los declaro Miles y Cosmo Prower, que lo que hoy une el amor, no lo separe ni la muerte- declaro con voz firme, pero llena de felicidad, viendo como todos los presentes se preparaban para celebrar- jeje, ya puedes besarla hijo- le sonrió una vez más a Tails, quien no espero mas, y abrazando delicadamente a su ahora esposa, la beso con un amor y ternura imposibles de describir con palabras, un beso hermoso, mejor que cualquier beso de película o novela. El palacio entero se lleno de los gritos de júbilo y emoción de los presentes, y rápidamente estos mismos festejos se escuchaban en todo el reino y sus alrededores.

No mucho después de la ceremonia, comenzó la fiesta. El reino entero festejo a los recién casados, la música y las risas llenaron cada rincón de knothole, todo era perfecto, o casi. En el subsuelo del castillo, lejos de la fiesta, vemos a cierta gata negra de hermoso cabello blanco, usando un hermoso vestido de gala violeta, lleno de brillo y un pronunciado escote, caminando sigilosa por los oscuros pasillos, iluminados apenas por velas en las paredes. Trae en sus manos su katana, y por su acaso escondida con su falda un ligero con una mini pistola y un cuchillo.

-jeje, como supiste que estaba aquí?- la sorprendió una voz, y rápidamente se dio la vuelta, desenfundando la katana.

-je, sabía que estarías aquí. Ya tenía mis sospechas cuando creí verte hace 2 años. Veo que no me equivoque, eres igual de traicionera que el- sonrió a medio labio, sin apartar la vista de la mujer que tenía enfrente. Era nada más ni nada menos que Alicia Acorn, esposa de Maximilian, aquella reina que todos creían muerta hace ya mucho tiempo. La miro con detenimiento, unas pequeñas arrugas yacían bajo sus ojos, y un par de mechones blancos resaltaban en su cabellera. Traía un vestido color azul oscuro con una capa negra. Rápidamente su mente empezó a recordar el momento que sus sospechas comenzaron.

_.:Flash Back:._

_2 años atrás, mientras tails y los demás enfrentaban a Acorn, Sae bajaba de su nave con su extreme gear, tan rápido como podía. Iba a aprovechar mientras estaban distraídos con la batalla para ir y registrar el castillo, en busca de cualquier cosa que pudiese ser útil después de la guerra. Llego hasta la brecha que ella abrió para los freedom fighters y bajo a tierra, oculto su gear y sigilosa como sombra empezó a recorrer el lugar, buscando la oficina del dictador. Traía su katana en mano, por si acaso se topaba con algún enemigo. Tras unos 20 minutos buscando, encontró la oficina, rompió la puerta con su katana y entro. Avanzo despacio, con la guardia en alto, se acerco al escritorio y reviso minuciosamente. Reviso los cajones, pero no encontró nada, alguien limpio el lugar. Gruño molesta, y se dispuso a seguir buscando, cuando a alguien salir de esa habitación corriendo, sin dudar corrió tras esa persona, persiguiéndola hasta el subsuelo del castillo. La visibilidad se hacía escasa, pero durante una fracción de segundo, alcanzo a ver la cara de quien escapaba de ella. Se quedo inmóvil al ver que se trataba de Alicia Acorn, la reina que años antes todos dieron por muerta, aquella que todos creían que murió a manos de su esposo. Para cuando reacciono la mujer ya se había alejado demasiado y le perdió el rastro._

_.:Fin Del Flash Back:._

-je, supongo que te preguntaras porque sigo con vida- rio la supuesta reina muerta- pues es muy sencillo, fingí todo. Maximilian y yo sabíamos que existía la posibilidad de que él fuera vencido, asi que planeamos fingir mi muerte, asi yo podría terminar lo que él comenzó. Te preguntas como? La bala que supuestamente me mato era de salva, y minutos antes había ingerido una poderosa droga que bajo tanto mi ritmo cardiaco que los latidos eran imperceptibles. Maximilian iso que me enterrasen aun viva, y cuando finalizo el funeral me saco del ataúd. Tras eso me escondí en el castillo, muy ingenioso no?- rio de nuevo la mujer

-fue muy predecible- le corto Sae, acercándole el filo de la katana al cuello. Alicia solo retrocedió un poco, viéndola con odio- ya no tienes adonde huir. Tu marido está vencido, la familia Prower retomo el control y tu hija Sally está encarcelada-

-y Elías?- pregunto la ex reina, fría como el hielo

-el ayudo a vencer a Maximilian, el rey Niles Prower lo nombro caballero. Se caso con Amy Rose y tuvieron una hija llamada Roxanne. Es el único de su familia que vale la pena, Sally fue una traicionera igual que sus padres- le gruño con odio, conteniéndose para no matarla en ese instante.

-je, supongo que deberé matarlo. Es una pena, veía potencial en él desde que era pequeño, veo que me equivoque- retrocedió al sentir el filo de la katana amenazando con rebanarle el cuello. Busco con la vista una salida, la suerte estaba de su lado porque hallo una puerta trampa, tan rápido como pudo se alejo de la gata y la abrió, saltando a su interior. Sae no se iso esperar y salto tambn, siguiendo a la ex reina en la oscuridad, agradeciendo ser gata y poder ver aun en esas condiciones. Alicia chocaba con muchas cosas en el camino, el lugar era un enorme conjunto de túneles de escape, y la oscuridad le impedía ver por dónde iba. Hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, una salida, otra puerta trampa. Tan rápido como pudo la abrió y salto, pero enseguida grito, esta puerta llevaba a un rio subterráneo que se agitaba con violencia, arrastrándola. Sae solo pudo observar como la esposa del difunto dictador era arrastrada por el agua hasta quien sabe dónde.

-no hay manera de que sobreviva…el agua va muy rápido y es imposible saber adónde la llevara…- Sae iso un ademan con la mano, y en esta apareció una rosa color negro- sayonara, Alicia Acorn- y sin más la dejo caer al agua, como una señal de respeto. Rezo una pequeña oración, y se dio la vuelta para marcharse. Volvió tras sus pasos hasta la fiesta, donde se encontró con los recién casados y sus amigos. Opto por no decirles nada de lo ocurrido, solo arruinaría su alegría. La fiesta se vio interrumpida, por qué? Pues porque la reina wild sintió una punzada de dolor, iba a dar a luz. No se perdió tiempo y se la traslado al hospital local, donde tras unas pocas hs dio a luz a su hija. El recién casado y su esposa se besaron, antes de entrar a ver a la nueva princesita. Una hermosa coyote, de suave pelaje dorado, hermoso cabello negro, y los mismos ojos rosados de su amada madre. La llamaron Solei, Princesa de Knothole, y su hermano Miles, fue el primero en cargarla en brazos. Un día perfecto, sumamente feliz, digno de recordarse por siempre.

Lo que no sabía, era que Alicia seguía viva. El agua la llevo hasta la superficie, a pocos km de knothole. Como pudo salió del agua, tosiendo, esforzándose por recobrar el aliento. Poco a poco se recupero, y se puso de pie, viendo hacia el castillo con odio.

-me vengare…JURO QUE ME VENGARE!- grito con odio y cólera en su voz. Desde su celda en el castillo, Sally juraría haber oído a su madre gritar, y se le ilumino el rostro.

-yo también…también me vengare!- grito también, y empezó a reír descontroladamente. Los hechos ocurridos en los últimos años, desvanecieron de su ser hasta el último rastro de cordura. Y con esta promesa de venganza de madre e hija, una boda, un nacimiento, y el presagio de una nueva guerra, termina nuestra historia…por ahora.

THE END


End file.
